Is It Too Late
by Johanna-002
Summary: PD2; AU alternate rejection scene; my twisted mind changing the after scenes of the proposal rejection. Clarisse turns down Joe's proposal & when he leaves to cool off he's in a head on collision. It may be too late. Please Read & Review! Complete!


**Title: **Is It Too Late

**Summary:** PD2; AU alternate rejection scene; my twisted mind changing the after scenes of the proposal rejection. Clarisse turns down Joe's proposal & when he leaves to cool off he's in a head on collision. It may be too late.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Joseph chuckled gently, spinning around with Clarisse in his arms. She was so beautiful; everything about her was beautiful.

_"Have you been thinking about us?" he asked softly. _

Clarisse had been able to think about little else. Even with all that was being thrown her way Joseph was always on her mind. Whether she was in his arms, or in a parliament session, he occupied her mind and heart day and night.

_"Yes…I have." The words tasted bitter on her tongue. Almost like vomit. She couldn't look up. She couldn't face him. _

She needn't say anything more. He knew he so well; he felt the tremble in her body and the resistance in her voice… whether she wanted to day the words or not, she had, and she meant them. There would not be a forever.

_"I see…if you'll excuse me…" He needed to get out of there and away from her as fast as possible. _

The look he had given her was excruciating. It would have been less painful if he had pulled his gun out and shot her. She knew he was hurting; she was hurting; she had just told the love of her life she wouldn't marry him.

Disregarding everything she had been taught about prim and proper behavior, she had chased after him. She couldn't let him leave… not without trying…

He had to get out of there before he said something he would regret; before he fell to her feet like a coward and begged her to change her mind… he had to leave. He couldn't listen to her for another minute.

_"No! No, Joseph…you had to know what I was going to say." She pleaded with him frantically, "I…Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy. As Queen it's my responsibility…you KNOW how it is."_

How many times had she used that excuse? When would he- they- ever come first to her? She was falling back into her ways- ignoring her own wants and desires. He couldn't wait for someone who didn't want anything with him… Did she ever want a life with him?

Let her go.

Why didn't she tell him to wait just a while longer? A week… three days… anything!

His hand had gone up in protest as she grabbed him and tried to explain. He heard what she was saying, but he was no longer listening. Her excuses were old and tired. What could he do to make her understand? He doubted she would ever understand.

_"You were never JUST my queen, Clarisse… you were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…" _

This was it… the moment of truth… She had to find some way to get him to understand, to see things from her side of things. Why couldn't he see she loved him? But Mia and Genovia had to come first… they had to.

She needed to know that it was always her. That it would always be her.

"_But…if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my Queen…then I shall oblige." Joseph looked to her with heavy, sorrowful eyes. _

_A_ll he wanted was for her to be happy… even if it wasn't he who made her happy.

That wasn't it at all! Why couldn't he just let her explain? Words failed her. She could not form a singe utter. She played her last card… Lifting her hand to cup his cheek, her eyes trying to search and reassure his own… Words failed her.

How dare she play that card! She had practically said that their relationship wasn't important enough to her to put aside her duty and try.

He made a slight bow and then they had both spoken at the same time… but two different people; two different voices.

"_Joseph!"_

"_Your Majesty…" the words left his lips in a mere whisper._

Their eyes held one last time and then he turned on his heel and pushed though the pain. He walked away, pushing roughly by the frilly curtain that hung on the opened door.

Clarisse had taken Charlotte up on her offer of assistants, but it was to only be notified when Joseph returned. Until then, there was nothing left to do but wait. She changed into her pajamas and decided that she would get a glass of milk from the kitchen and try to read while she waited for his return.

_X-X-X_

Joseph had no idea how long he had drove around looking for answers. Answers he was sure he would never find - at least not ones that would soothe the ache in his heart.

Damn!

Damn Clarisse! Damn Genovia! Damn God!

Why was this happening to him? Why? After years of searching, and hoping, and praying, his dreams were answered he met an intelligent, caring, loving, humorous, beautiful woman; a woman he wanted nothing more than to marry. And it was all blowing up in his face.

The dating, the waiting… it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the pain that settled itself inside of him. It just wasn't worth it.

He was furious and hurt and he couldn't think straight. Tears feel from his eyes, he whipped them away furiously. He could not cry for her.

With his mind so gone, he didn't notice the huge SUV barreling towards him as it rode on the wrong side of the rode. Before he could react it was too late.

It was too late…

X-X-X

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Charlotte screamed. Her voice was of pure agony, as she ran down the halls, tears pouring from her eyes. "Your Majesty!"

Alerted, Clarisse ran from the kitchen, Bridgett and Brigita just steps behind her.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! What's wrong? What's the matter? Are you okay? Where's Amelia?"

Charlotte was sobbing. She couldn't breathe. "Prin- Princess Fine… Jo –Joseph…"

"Joseph? What about him?"

Shaking her head, and her body trembling furiously she rasped out all she knew. "Acc- Accident. There's been an accident."

Charlotte wasn't making sense. She was in hysterics. Lucky enough, Shades appeared- frantic- but much calmer and collect. He quickly explained.

"Joe was in an accident Your Majesty…. Drunk driver on the wrong side of the road... It doesn't look good the car is in ruins. It's all over the news. They are on their way to the hospital now."

X-X-X

The paramedic kept calling his name, hoping he would respond with no avail; Joseph remained unconscious. As the paramedic wheeled him into emergency, Clarisse along with Shades were at the front desk.

"Oh my god!" Clarisse screamed in horror as she caught sight of Joseph's bloody and battered body being wheeled in.

Clarisse rushed to him. Joseph looked horrible, he had a piece of glass sticking out of his side and he was covered in blood and his body from what she could tell was covered in scrapes and scratches.

She tried her best to be with him, but both Shades and a paramedic held her back as they wheeled him behind the doors of their emergency surgery hall.

No one spoke.

Clarisse waited in that waiting area for nearly 10 hours. She hadn't heard from the doctors once. She was glad she had changed from her pajamas into more acceptable attire. It was now 8am. She hadn't slept. She wouldn't move. Not one doctor had been to speak with her.

X-X-X

"Grandma, what happened?"

"He's in a coma… The collision made his head slam into the steering wheel, and they hit him head on." Clarisse explained while tears rolled down her cheeks. "What if he doesn't wake up? I… it's my fault… I should have told him I loved him when I had the chance… and now…"

The glass that had entered his body and only barley missed his organs. He had to have 35 stitches in his side. Joseph's left collarbone was broke along with his left wrist which was broken in two places. Charlotte and Amelia took turns mentally supporting Clarisse. Joseph was in a coma and under doctor's care, but Clarisse who had a wedding and coronation to plan was not going anywhere.

"Grandma, you've got to eat!" Amelia tried to make her grandma eat something after a whole day in the hospital. Clarisse didn't even have any solid food in her body. They had to drag Clarisse to the cafeteria because she couldn't eat in the Intensive Care Unit.

"But what if he wakes up and doesn't see anyone?"

"Charlotte will be here to let him know that you're in the cafeteria when he wakes up."

"But I want to be here when he wakes up."

"If you don't eat, then he might not get to see you wake up. You need food and plenty of rest."

"But Joseph..."

"He has a feeding tube, and he's sleeping. Take care of yourself." Amelia persisted; she was worried about bother grandmother and Joseph. Clarisse walked to Joseph's side, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She whispered before leaving the ICU to get a quick bite to eat. She took half a spoon of soup and she rushed Amelia and Scott to get back.

"No grandma, we're not going anywhere until you finish that bowl of soup." Amelia stayed firm. Forgetting etiquette, Clarisse almost shoved everything in her mouth to finish it as soon as possible to return to see Joseph. But Mia slowed her down.

"Grandma, Joe wouldn't be happy if he knew that you didn't take care of yourself. How do you think he'd like it if he found out that you neglected taking care of the love of his life?" Amelia sighed. Yes. She suspected they loved each other, and her suspicions had been confirmed at the way Clarisse was acting. "If you love him, and want to see him again, you have to eat and rest. You don't want him to wake up to find out that you too are in coma, do you?"

Clarisse noted ever words that Mia said; 'If you love him'. Of course she loved him. But she hadn't told him yet. Why didn't she tell him? She should have told him. How happy would he be if she had told him? Clarisse took the time to finish her bowl of soup, and she went back to see him. She sat and stared at him until a nurse told her to go home, visiting hours were over.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I have a lot of things to tell you, wake up and talk to me tomorrow, okay?" She whispered, hoping he would hear what she had to say. "I love you." She kissed him on his forehead before leaving with Charlotte and Scott, and Mia, who volunteered to take care of her.

They all prayed for Joseph to regain his consciousness soon.

Clarisse tossed and turned in her bed. She missed his embrace; she missed falling asleep in his arms- even if he didn't stay the whole night with her.

She missed him. She tried to rest, because Joseph would only be upset if he knew she was worried about him and didn't take care of herself. She tried to think about the happy times they shared. That only brought tears in her eyes, why didn't she treasure them? Why did she let it pass?

Why had she said no to his proposal? If she hadn't he wouldn't have left and he wouldn't have gotten into the accident. It was all her fault!

She wanted him to hug her now, but now he couldn't. If he could just wrap his arms around her again, she would never move, for fear that she would never have that chance to be in his embrace again. She couldn't sleep in her own room. She went through the secret passage that led to his and slept on his bed. His pillows and his sheets smelled just like him. She cuddled with it all night and fell asleep with teardrops hanging in the corner of her eyes.

At a crack of dawn, Clarisse got up and went to have shower before waking Scott up to drive her to the hospital. She wanted to go see Joseph as soon as possible, just in case he woke up in the middle of the night and didn't see anyone. Clarisse went to the ICU; there he was, still sleeping peacefully, no sign of waking up.

"Joseph honey, please wake up and talk to me. I have yet to tell you I love you. Please wake up and hear me." She pleaded. All she got in respond was his steady breath that showed that he still alive. "Please wake up."

Clarisse cupped his cheek with her trembling hand and sang to him. She gave him her word that she would love him until time stood still.

They always used to dance… the _wango… _their dance… She remembered their last dance… just days ago… She should have just stepped into his arms and indulged every second with him. She should have told him she loved him and promised to marry him.

'It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. But it's even better when you get the love you thought you've lost back in your arms.'

She could only pray that God would give her another chance, and she would make sure not to lose him again. She would hold him tight.

She imagined telling him that yes, she would marry him. She could pictured his reaction; he would smile, and he would pulled her into his arms and kiss her tenderly, passionately. Lord, how she yearned for him to kiss her again.

He always loved kissing her. Clarisse smiled through her tears thinking about all their many stolen kisses. The next time she kissed him she vowed to not hold back, to put all the passion and love that she had for him for that kiss and for every kiss after for the rest of their lives.

"When you wake up, I'll pay you for every stroll in the garden, every nightcap we had. It'll take me eternity to pay off all my debt. But I don't mind. And I'm looking forward to you collecting every single one of them." Clarisse determined, while planting a loving kiss at the corner of his lips.

If he wasn't in coma, he would turn his head over and try to deepen the kiss. She knew, he always tried, and from now on, she would let him. She wouldn't mind if he would steal a kiss or two, and maybe she would steal some from him too.

"I hope you can hear me saying this: I love you with all that I am; I want to marry you and be your wife, when you wake up... were getting married. No if, ands or buts about it." She whispered next to his ear. A tear dropped next to his pillow.

She remained by his side for him to wake up and tell her he loved her again, and she would reply with the same statement. Dear Lord, how she longed to hear his voice again.

However, four days went by, still no sign of him regaining his consciousness. Amelia and the staff began to worry about her health. She hardly ate, and she hardly slept. She would come to see him the moment they let her in, and leave only when they asked her to leave.

"Grandma, please don't do this to your self." Amelia pleaded. Clarisse woke her up to notify her she was leaving to the hospital, and Scott would drive her. She didn't mind, but she also wanted her grandma to have a good rest.

Amelia herself was very worried about Joseph; she had to cut her visitation down because the sight of him so pale and scrapped crushed her. Clarisse had been sleeping in his room since Joseph was in the hospital. She was exhausted. The staff noticed, and hadn't batted a single lid. It was an open secret of the love their Queen and her Head of Security had.

"He could wake up today, Mia, I know he will. I want to be there when he wakes up so he will not feel all alone." Clarisse had been telling herself everyday that today he would wake up.

However, it had been five days now, and she continued to hope.

One of these days, he would wake up. Scott drove her to the hospital, and like every day, Clarisse would tell him to go back to the palace, she would be fine being left alone with Joseph and to pick her up after the visiting hours. Scott was always apprehensive. Joseph would kill him if the Queen was unaccompanied. So every couple of hours two guards would go and come back replacing the previous ones- they kept each other company.

Charlotte would come by at lunch, to make sure Clarisse had something to eat, and again at dinnertime. As Charlotte was leaving after dinner, one of the nurses approached her and told her not to come back for the Queen. They would let her stay overnight with Joseph.

Clarisse never lost hope. She sat by his side talking to him as if he could hear her. She told him that she loved him, and would continue to love him always.

She kissed him just about anywhere she could. She reminisced about the night they first kissed, and about the first time they ever made love. She thought about all their strolls in the garden, and the nights they would disappear from the palace and walk along the beach under the moonlight, listening to the sounds of waves hitting the shore.

"Joseph! Wake up! You told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. You wanted to marry me! You promised you would never leave me!" Clarisse buried her face in his chest; soaking his hospital gown with her tears, weakly pounding the bed. "I do not wish to lose you; I do not want to be alone, I want you here with me. Please wake up and tell me you love me as much as I love you. Please open your eyes and look at me... Please..."

Joseph's chest still heaved up and down steady and no sign of gaining his consciousness not matter how much she cried and begged. He still didn't respond. All Clarisse could do now was pray. She prayed that God would return him to her, to give her one more chance, just one more chance, and she would never take him for granted ever again. She would treasure every second with him as if it was the last.

"Heaven please, don't take him away from me." She was down on her knees and she prayed.

Dear Lord, please answer her lonely prayer.

X-X-X

Clarisse rested her head on the side of his body with one hand holding his. Sometimes she would be so tired, she fell asleep: just like this time. The nurse gave her a blanket to wrap around her shoulder. Clarisse was holding his hand and had her eyes closed with tears still visible on her cheeks. She had been crying a lot for the past six days.

Nevertheless, she never stopped believing that he would regain his consciousness and tell her he loved her again. Clarisse felt a hand weakly pat her head. She opened her eyes and met with his.

Joseph tried to say something to her but he started to cough. The nurse rushed in to check on him. Clarisse gasped, she covered her mouth with her hand. Her prayers had been answered.

Joseph woke up. As he continued to cough, he locked his eyes on hers, begging her to stay. Clarisse was speechless. They silently communicated with eye contact. The nurse called the doctor to come in and check on Joseph. The doctor was pleased with the results. It was a miracle.

When Joseph stopped coughing and the nurse left them alone, Joseph smiled weakly at the love of his life.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Joseph." Clarisse made sure he knew how exactly she felt, just in case this would be the last time he would ever heard. "Marry me… Let's just do it let's just get married."

Joseph forced a smile of sorts. He was so sore, but he extended his arms; Clarisse threw herself between them. He hugged her as best as he could with one arm.

"Please forgive me Joseph… for everything… I just needed more time. But not anymore-I only want you, and to be with you; forever." She kissed his lips repeatedly. "I love you.. I love you... love you… love you."

"I forgive you. I love you." Joseph kissed her on the top of her head. Clarisse couldn't say one more word. She remained in his arms, soaked his hospital gown with her tears again, but this time it was happy tears. "You look tired, did you rest well?" Even just coming out of a damn comma he was worrying about her.

"I had some rest."

"Falling asleep on a chair is not resting," said Joseph with a grin. "Why don't you go home and have a good night sleep? I'm fine now."

"No Joseph, I'm not going anywhere. I've prayed every day for you to wake up, I'm not about to leave you the moment I have you back." Clarisse protested. Joseph gently rubbed her back.

"I was here with you the whole time. I heard everything you said. I tried to answer, but I couldn't move my lips. And I'm looking forward to collect the payments for all those strolls and nightcaps." Clarisse chuckled with tears. She spread a smile the first time since the moment he fell.

She kissed at the corner of his lips; Joseph deepened the kiss just enough for a few seconds of satisfaction. "And my favorite conversation was your plan to marry me ASAP." He smiled, they both smiled. "If I had known that by going into a coma would have made you admitted to loving and wanting to marry me I would have done it years ago."

"You never know the value of what you have, until you almost lose it."

**Authors Note: **Please Review- Good, bad or constructive.

I hope you enjoyed my AU alternate rejection scene.


End file.
